


A Sudden Disturbance

by RegalKn1ght



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, gays, kirigiri has a gun, local gays can't ever fucking sleep, simple lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalKn1ght/pseuds/RegalKn1ght
Summary: Kirigiri Kyouko and Maizono Sayaka are rudely awaken by a sudden disturbance, from an unwarranted visitor.





	A Sudden Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> Kirigiri has a fucking gun.

Maizono Sayaka woke up with a stagnating gasp, her breath sharpened, wide azure eyes blinked adjusting to the pitch darkness of the night. She wearily spared a furtive glance towards the night stand, where the alarm clock read 3:45 in mocking bold. She released a soft sigh, and proceeded to bury her nose into the pale column of a neck, lavender tresses pooled across. She wished she could tuck her head into the crook of a shoulder, and snuggle in close. But, Kirigiri Kyouko, is and will never be, a woman of simple affection. 

Maizono always falls asleep with her nose brushing a pale throat, arms wrapped around a slim waist, and a smile on her lips. But, just like clockwork; Kirigiri separates herself from the idol every night, with her back facing the other woman. Maizono grumbles slightly, a pout pursing perfect lips, as she snuggled in close. She pressed a soft kiss against the cotton-covered shoulder, and tightened her grip around a waist. Her lashes touched briefly, as a yawn cracked from her mouth, muffled against a shoulder. 

Her eyes slid shut, content with gaining a few more blessed hours of slumber, until the inevitable dreadful 6:00 would roll in. And her perfect, brilliant, beautiful girlfriend would leave her for cold cases, lukewarm coffee, and pliant attitude.

A pout, and if she tightened her grip around a waist, in defiance, then only she would know.

Maizono released a soft giggle, when she heard the quiet snores escape from the detective. Perfectly, immaculate painted acrylic sapphire, trailed down to the cool leather of gloves, lacing fingers together, and interlocking like two perfect puzzle pieces. Maizono was swept up by the perfectly blissful moment, her eyes fell shut and sleep was readily accepted.

Crash.

Maizono woke up once more, body tensing, a sharp gasp ripped from slightly parted lips. Azure irises flickered across the room, briefly recognizing the sound as the same from the first time, she was woken. Her lethargic and muddled mind at the time, merely thought of the sound as an added measure to her dream.

But now, Maizono was certain. 

Her breathing sharpened to a painful gasp, when the sound happened once more, louder this time. The body next to her stirred slightly, lilac peered drowsily at her, a silent question behind her lips.

Maizono opened her mouth to speak, but a gloved finger rested gently on top of them. Maizono could tell that the detective was already piecing things together, she opened her mouth to speak. But her jaw stilted shut, when the sound occurred, once more.

Lilac eyes hardened, Maizono released a soft yelp, recoiling away. Soft, warm lips pressed against the bareness of a forehead, leather fingers brushed away strands of liquid indigo. Maizono breathed in quietly, her eyes sliding shut. 

“Sayaka-san. Listen to me.”

Her words were breathed quietly against the shell of an ear, Maizono shivered slightly, but listened. 

“I’m going to go downstairs to explore. If I don’t come back up in the next fifteen minutes, call someone. Preferably Naegi-kun.” 

Bright azure dimmed with sudden realization, as fingers dug into the leather gripping hers. She buried her head into Kirigiri’s shoulder, shaking softly. 

“K-Kyouko, please don’t.” She breathed softly, her voice tight with emotion, tears started to build up in the corner of her eyes. Kirigiri released a soft sigh, her fingers threaded softly through long locks of indigo. Her leather fingers gently curled around the pale and smooth hand in hers, raising it up, to press a careful kiss against the palm.

“Do you trust me?” Kirigiri asked softly, Maizono’s eyes widened.

“What?” She breathed, her brow furrowing slightly. “I-I mean, of course I do.” She whispered, her nose burying tighter into the shoulder. A gloved hand came to rest gently against a nape, directing it upwards slightly, azure peered into vibrant lilac.

“Then trust me when I say, that I will come back to you.”

Maizono breathed in slowly, and nodded against the crook of an shoulder.

“Alright.” She whispered.

Kirigiri nodded slightly.

Long elongated legs landed audibly on the smooth wooden paneling, soft warm flannel pooled at socked clad feet. Leather fingers clenched at the handle on the night stand, the wood creaked as the drawer shifted open. 

Lilac slanted downwards as fingers tightened around the leather grip. The metal canister of the 2 mm stared back up, at the detective. She slowly picked it up, her throat closing tightly against the thick bile that rose up steadily. A noticeable frown etched across her features, as leather fingers crept upwards meticulously to the face of the gun, cocking it swiftly.

Maizono dug her nails deep into the covers, tight enough to bleed out the wrinkles. A frown etched across glossed lips, eyes hardened in anger at the weapon clenched in leather gloves. She hated it, whenever the detective had to use the weapon, more for a means of protection, just a mere show then actual use. 

But still, Maizono understood the dire of the situation, so she chose not to comment. Except for the soft “be safe,” that passed through bitten lips.  
Kirigiri paused and offered the slightest of smiles, a barely imperceptible curl of an lip. 

“Always.” 

With that last whispered promise, Kirigiri left the room with the soft click of the door sliding shut. 

Lilac eyes adjusted to the darkness in the hall, finding nothing of importance or anything out of place. She started down the stairs, her feet soft and silent. She knew every board with an meticulous memory, stepped over the ones that would creak under sudden weight, and tightened fingers around the leather grip.

Her eyes cast across the living room, finding everything to be as usual. Her shoulders tensed imperceptibly, when she heard the crash, somewhere in the kitchen. Leather fingers climbed over to the light switch, waited with baited breath and flipped the switch in one swift movement. Suddenly, bright iridescent light filled through the brim of the living room, Kirigiri’s finger tightened around the trigger. 

A dark shadow of momentous menacing size covered under the thin thicket of the kitchen opening, feet pattered against the smooth surface, inching closer and closer. Kirigiri scanned everywhere, feet pattered towards adjacent rooms and opening closet doors, finding everything empty. 

Muscles started to tighten, when the soft patters grew closer. She didn’t know where, but she ventured slowly back to the living room, her jaw clenched tightly. The shadow loomed closer, as the clicks and clacks of the marble kitchen floor, grew steadily closer. Kirigiri tightened her fingers around the sudden stiff leather, her finger clenched to the trigger, lilac hardened to narrow stone. 

She whipped around, the barrel of the gun pointed at something, soft and spotted with short fur and cooed mewls. Lilac irises widened slightly, before immediately pocketing the pistol into her pocket. She knelt down, watched in fondness against lilacs, as the fair spotted calico slinked close. With a sniff to a leather finger, she scritched gently against the bottom of an chin, earning the soft coos of contentment. 

Kirigiri carefully scooped up the cat, her hands supporting the nape and her soft underside. Leather rubbed across the soft fur, slowly and silently, her gaze landed on the kitchen table, where a usual toned glass vase filled to the brim with flowers of pinks and blues, would stand proudly against the smooth mahogany. Instead, a disarray of clattered glass and crumpled petals of soft warm pinks and blues, stained the marble flooring. 

Kirigiri sighed, and glanced down at the small cat in her arms, warm chocolate gazed up in innocence. 

“Ah. Bad Kitty.” 

Kirigiri placed the kitten down, flannel brushed against sharp glass, as leathered hands quickly dispersed of the stained glass and petals. She made a mental note, of heading to the nearby flower shop tomorrow, Sayaka would enjoy a new arrangement. After another quick and fastidious search around the house, the detective, once satisfied with the knowledge that the only source of trouble was from the soft furred beast; scooped up, said beast and went up the stairs. Fingers found the corner of the switch, flicking it off, she stepped up the stairs in careful steps as the living room darkened. 

Kirigiri paused outside the door, knuckles kissed smooth wood, as she spoke quietly. 

“Sayaka-san? It’s me.” 

Kirigiri twisted the door open, revealing the hunched-up form of Maizono, acrylic nails dug to the soft covers which were raised above her body. A sharp gasp of pure relief, passed through gleaming teeth, as azure widened and lit up in joy.

“Kyouko! Are you alright? Oh, what happened?” 

Maizono blinked in confusion when a slight smile, curled across soft, warm lips. Kirigiri gently raised the cat in her arms, who peered innocently over at the woman in the bed. Beautiful sapphire gleamed in the darkness of the room, a soft gasp escaped perfectly rosy lips.

“It’s alright, love. The only perpetrator is the one in my arms. However, your favorite vase is destroyed.”

Maizono blinked, before letting out chime-like giggles which turned to loud, snorts of laughter. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, as acrylic nails cupped the sides of her face, her grin curling upwards. Kirigiri blinked, from the exuberant giggles and guffaws, sharing an bemused glance with the soft furred creature.

Slowly the laughter subsided to the frequent sniffles and gulps of needed crisp fresh air. Maizono’s lips curled into a soft, small smile, her voice was raw and tight. She stumbled over her words.

“I-I’m just so happy, you’re okay.”

Lilac eyes softened, padded feet crossed over towards the bed, placing the weapon on the smooth surface. Leather fingers gently released the calico from her hold, fondness in her gaze, as soft paws padded and kneaded the covers. Soft mewls curling from an gaping jaw, acrylic nails dug deep into smooth palms. 

Kirigiri cleared her throat, before sliding in, back pressed against the hard surface of the head board. Immediately, Maizono shuffled closer, tousled strands of indigo nestled against a cotton clad shoulder. Leather fingers threaded through locks, earning the soft coos of contentment. 

“I’m so glad, you’re okay.” The idol repeated, her voice a mere whisper against the quietness of the night. Acrylic nails dug into cold leather, as she laced her fingers together.

Kirigiri didn’t respond with words, but pressed velvet lips against warm skin. Softly and slowly, she layered warm kisses against the pale column of a neck, trailing to the bottom of a throat, to the corner of an ear.

Maizono’s breath stilled, her heart hammered softly against her chest, a warm smile crossed her lips. It was rare, and few in between, when the tight lipped and cold stone detective showed this amount of affection. 

Harmonious and musical sounds of joy passed through warm lips, teeth gleaming in the dark. Shoulders shook with silent laughter, as sapphire shined with mirth. 

“Hey.” 

Leather fingers curled under a chin, tilting upwards gently until bright azure peered into soft lilac. Lashes closed under the warmth against her, strawberry lipstick and velvet touch, filled the detective’s senses. She pressed more firmly against the idol, leather shifted down to a slim waist, fingers curled around a hip. 

Maizono moaned quietly, eyes sliding shut as fingers threaded through a mane of lavender, nails scraping gently against the nape of an neck.

Lilacs widened the slightest, when a lower lip was suddenly trapped under gleaming perfectly clandestine teeth. A rare sound was dragged from the detective’s stilted jaw, the bed creaked, as a body shifted forwards. Legs locked around hers, arms interlocked around cotton clad shoulders.

The hardness of the head board caused the detective to grunt softly, Maizono paused and broke away. Worried fretted behind her eyes, as fingers massaged the shoulders underneath. Kirigiri stopped and gazed into the bright azure, overwhelmed by the amount of emotion clearly written in the fine contours, Maizono was always easy to read.

Kirigiri leant forward, her gaze warm and soft. Lips pressed firmly against the idol’s, before she could voice her concern. Maizono slid closer, until she straddled the detective, detaching her lips to trail open mouth kisses against the pale column of a neck. 

The detective tilted her head back, pools of lavender brushed back, as the idol painted with licks and nips against a throat. Warm breath puffed against the shell of an ear, causing the impartial detective’s muscles to tense up. A tongue licked the underside, teeth nibbled gently, leather fingers tightened around a slim waist, slipping under an cotton tank, brushing cool, smooth skin, dipping lower, curling inwards, a hot gasp breathed sharply, teeth bit down-

“Mewl.” 

Maizono groaned, and detached herself from her beloved, whose face was carefully blank of any foreseen emotion. Azure landed on the soft fur, of spotted blacks and warm chocolate, which peered up with an open jaw. 

“So, much for that.” Maizono grumbled, arms crossing over an heaving chest, as she remained perched on Kirigiri’s lap.

A rare, humorous chuckle passed through velvet lips, which curled up in a slight manner. A leather finger was offered as an compromise of sorts, to the calico who ventured across on short paws. Over the steep mountains of covers, to sniff her mother’s finger, and offer a sandpaper lick. 

“It was getting late, anyway.” The detective spoke softly, schooling her expression of any amusement, when the idol pursed her lips. Her façade soon broke to an endearing giggle, when the kitten finally found its rightful place, on flannel clad legs.

“What?"

The idol asked, her voice lilting with amusement, her words teasing. She giggled again, when short fur paws kneaded insistently against her, an high pitched mewl of annoyance escaped the calico kitten. As chocolate narrowed her leveled gaze on the woman, who would dare take her claimed spot.

“You want me to move~?” 

A mewl, which could only be described as an sounding “yes,” was the idol’s only warning to slide off the detective’s lap, or an horrid reign of an small kitten’s mercy would lead to nips and sandpaper licks.

Maizono settled down next to her, and watched in fondness as leather fingers gently rubbed the soft fur of a head and the corner of an ear. 

“Well- “A soft yawn cracked through her lips, the fondness of lilac brightened. “We should get some sleep.”

A slight hum was her only response, as the detective slid under the covers, her back cushioned by the foam and the feather-light pillows. Maizono huddled in close, her eyes sliding shut as soft pattered feet crept close to curl into the crook of her right hip.

Warm, cotton clad arms wrapped stiffly around a slim waist, the crook of an nose buried into the sweet strands of indigo, coconut and blueberry, filled her senses. Maizono’s lips curled upwards, gentleness smoothed out wrinkled brows, and warm coos of contentment slipped from pursed lips.  
Maizono fell asleep with soft snores puffed into long strands of midnight, warmth around her, and a smile on her lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'd enjoy!


End file.
